daughtersofthemoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Semihazah
Semihazah is one of the first demns created from the cosmic dust. History When Yaolt Roberto Ehecatl was about to be sacrificed to his god in his own time period, Semihazah rescued him and turned him over to the digs in Nefandus as a servus. Night Sun Semihazah teams up with Crowley Hawkwick to search for the Black Diamond. They begin catpuring mortals from the earth realm to use as slaves to dig for the diamond. When Berto is with them, Semihazah reveals that he is the one who saved him from benig sacrificed. Hawkwick says that what they are doing is treason, as The Atrox has forbidden anyone from doing unauthorized searches for the diamond. Semihazah, however, disagrees and begins to get angry at the notion. He gets Berto to step into the Frigidus Ignis, but his god Tezcalitpoca forces him to astral project adn thus saves him. When Berto fails to come back with the black diamond after being sent to find it, Semihazah discovers his betrayal and gets enraged. When the other Sons of the Dark come to save Berto, he isn't impressed and wonders why the Inner Circle fears them. He attacks the Sons, not caring if they get injured or not. Kyle Ormond uses his power to create a monster, and Samuel Reardon summons his coyote, Jake, but Semihazah still isn't impressed by them. Semihazah begins to use his magic, but Hawkwick warns him not to because the power is too strong and Regulators will sense it and respond. Semihazah used his mind to search and found that Regulators were already on their way anyway. Hawkwick warns that he should be careful, because the diamond can sense them and will react if he harms, or talks of harming, the Four. Semihazah says he doesn't care, as he just wants revenge, and clenches his fist to mkae Berto collapse. Berto is freed when Jake bites his hand. Semihazah shakes him off, but falls into a puddle. When he tries to escape, the puddle only drags him deeper. Based on jake's reaction, Samuel thinks that Semihazah has hurt Jake. However, he hasn't, and the diamond is merely reacting to the demon's atttack. He tries to escape using magic, but can't. Hawkwick says that it is the diamond that is taking him. He pleads for Hawkwick to help him because he is finall afraid, but Hawkwick refuses out of fear for his own safety. Semihazah send his magic after Hawkwick out of anger and pleads for the Sons to help him next, but they don't and he sinks into the puddle. Powers *Levitation *Spells *Serching large areas with his mind Trivia *Though Semihazah called Hawkwick his friend when asking for help, it may have just been a ruse to convince him to help out of pity *Hawkwick later refers to Semihazah as a friend who he will miss, but if they were really friends, he would have tried to save him. Hawkwick's friendship was most likely a ruse as well Category:Antagonists